jdgamesandroidappsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse J-D
Apocalypse J-D is a sandbox, top-down shooter game developed in 'Clickteam Fusion 2.5' Summary On a beautiful summer day, Andy and friends were minding their own business, having a nice picnic. Until out of absolute nowhere. A hoard of zombies invaded their home, completely destroying it, causing them to come to one drastic solution. To fight back... For their lives... Content The game sure is jam-packed with characters, game-play modes. But the game lacks the potential to have more of a variety of maps, the maps that the game allows the player to access as follows: Possessed School Fudge Caves Watermouth Castle Amie's Dream The game also allows the player to take control of a plethora of J-D GAMES' character to play as: Andy, Roby, Chef, Watermouth, Amie, Ruby, Jack, J-D, Adventure Freddy Fazbear, Findog, SpringRoby, Grade (GradeAUnderA), Under (GradeAUnderA) Playable Modes: Survival, Sandbox, Infection, Golden Uzi (Unlock-able) Co-Op Multiplayer The game has a multiplayer mode, which was playable in Survival and Infection, in multiplayer Survival, Player 1 would choose a character of their choice, whereas Player 2 would play as the knife wielding Roby from Infection. How Survival multiplayer works in pretty self-explanatory, but Player 1 & 2 roam the maps and shoot the enemies. Survival When the player spawns into the map, the player will leave the safe spot and the game will begin, once the player leaves the 'safe spot' music will start and enemies will start spawning. There are a variety of enemies which will spawn: Roborn Zombie Robies Crawling Andy Spoon-Chef Zombie When the player kills a certain amount of enemies, a mini-boss will spawn, in the current build of Apocalypse J-D '''there is only one working mini boss: ''Scorpion Roborn''. When the player decides to end the game, the score add-up screen will appear, once the score is added up and added to your overall score. When your score reaches a certain amount, you may receive a ''Bootleg Andy trophy on your character select menu. They can only be unlocked when playing Survival '''& Infection'. '''Infection In Infection the player will control a ''Runner Roborn' this enemy has a machete stuck in the side of it's abdomen. In this mode, the player will roam the map and find un-infected Robies and slash them to infect them and turn them into Roborns, the player can do this continuously until the player decides to quit the game, then the amount of Robies infected will be added to the players overall score. '''''Sandbox This mode allows the player to freely explore the maps, spawn any enemy/NPCs their heart desires. Golden Uzi Golden Uzi '''is an unlockable game mode in '''Apocalypse J-D, the game mode appears to be similar, if not identical to an online game mode in the game Naughty Bear. The mode plays out as follows, when the player spawns in the map. The Uzi will appear on a random spot the of map, it won't just be you on the map. An CPU character, which is a clone of Jack 'but with a blue colour. The CPU will wander the map in random directions until it eventually grabs the Uzi, but the chances of this happening are low. But when the player find the Uzi, the player will then find the CPU again and shoot it with the Uzi until it dies and respawns again. This mode is set to be remastered in 'Apocalypse J-D 2. Mobile Ports The week the game was ready for a first build, a build for Microsoft Windows & Android '''was made and tested in a span of a few days. An iOS port was considered and worked on, but turned out to be impossible due to the hardware '''J-D could access. Early Development Plans * Extremely early in development, the game was planned to fully parody Slendytubbies III 'by also including modes such as 'collect, it was scrapped due to J-D being confused on what would replace the custards which the player would collect in ST3. And even using one of the enemies from Slendytubbies, the Ghost Girl. But she still remains in the game's files. Trivia * The game took around almost a year to develop from start to finish, although the game was not thoroughly completed, J-D GAMES was happy with the finished product up for download on GameJolt today. * The game itself was hugely inspired by 'Slendytubbies III' but mainly the multiplayer version of the game. * GradeAUnderA's two stick-man mascots: Grade & Under, make a minor appearance in the game as a playable character, it appears that J-D decided to add them because he was a big fan of the GradeAUnderA YouTube channel. * The unlock-able 'Golden Uzi' mode was indeed inspired by Naughty Bear's online multiplayer mode of the same name, but 'Uzi' is spelled as 'Oozy' in the game to fit the game's setting. * The game has a multiplayer Co-Op mode, which was playable in two modes: Survival, and Infection. Category:Gaming Category:Shooter Category:Watermouth Castle